Hello Again, Goodbye Forever
by Romacido
Summary: Someone has targeted all seven members of the BAU. Could it be the revenge of a past un-sub? Warning: Includes death of major characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Billy Joel once said, "I really wish I was less of a thinking man and more of a fool not afraid of rejection."**_

"Reid, you have your mail forwarded here to the office?"

Another case had called FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team out of state. It was a rare success and the agents were feeling good as they stepped into the office at Quantico, Virginia.

It was late. Tagging a ways behind the others, Dr. Spencer Reid dragged his feet and pulled his hand to his mouth. A long yawn escaped his throat and briefly muffled the voices around him. Due to this temporary moment of distortion to his hearing, Reid entered the main office unsure as to why all eyes were on him.

"Well, kid?" Morgan had a playful chastising smirk and laughter in his eyes that the young genius was all too familiar with.

Shifting his gaze uncomfortably from side to side, Reid tensed his shoulders and responded, "W-what'd you say?"

The same amusement found in Morgan's expression was always clearly written on Prentiss's as she answered, "We were just wondering why you have you mail sent here instead of your home."

Reid cocked an eyebrow. "H-how do you know..." But the question was one that didn't need answering. The answer was sitting on his desk.

Next to a small pile of probable junk mail, on Reid's desk sat a medium-sized package. Curiously he eyed the box and made his way closer to inspect it without making another sound.

"Best not to question the motives of Dr. Reid," J.J. mused quietly to Prentiss with a soft smile. "He's a question mark if there ever was one." With that said, she slipped away as Morgan and Prentiss added a few teasing remarks.

When Reid refused to react or even respond in any way, Morgan's expression changed to concern. "Kid... you okay?"

But the young doctor still didn't move. Instead, the letters from his desk slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. His gaze remained fixed on the package, mouth gaping. Eventually, he managed to speak.

"I-it's from Gideon."

Morgan's eyes widened, as did Prentiss's. They exchanged a surprised glance then simultaneously turned their attention back to the young man. As her gaze trailed back to Reid, Prentiss caught a glance at one of the envelopes that fell. Like the package on Reid's desk, it was addressed from none other than their former teammate, Jason Gideon.

"Reid. Look." She said quietly and leaned down to fetch the letter.

Finally, Reid tore his attention from the box and retrieved the envelope from his friend. On the back it read, 'Read first.'

The shock wore off instantly and Reid tore into the envelope without thinking. Five years. Almost six. That's how long it had been since they last heard from Gideon. So long without a word. Just the idea of seeing his friend's face again, brought an enormous smile to Reid's face.

To be the ones to witness such joy brought similar smiles to both Prentiss and Morgan as well. It was a moment that Hotch and JJ would have appreciated if they weren't in their own offices. Rossi probably wouldn't have found the moment quite as endearing, of course.

"Well, what's it say, kid?"

Reid was lit up like a child on Christmas as he momentarily glanced up and answered, "He's coming back. I-it doesn't say when but he says he...he hopes I have a fantastic time turning thirty and that, and that he'll be here to make sure that happens."

When she didn't think she could smile any bigger, Prentiss could. She laughed lightly and asked, "What else?"

For some reason, his rapid reading skills weren't doing Reid any justice. Perhaps it was the excitement. Maybe he wanted to saver the moment. Either way, he was clearly taking his time in reading the letter. "He says... I hope you like your birthday gift. But do me a favor and wait until the day of to open it."

Suddenly a look of suspicion overwhelmed Morgan's face. "Reid... let me see that letter."

Reluctant to hand it over, the young genius did so slowly. When it was completely out of his grasp, he looked back at the package with more delight than before.

Morgan, on the other hand, was less than satisfied. "Kid, this doesn't make any sense."

Rather surprised by the tone of his friend's voice, Reid recoiled and slipped his hands into his pockets, "W-what you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, where's the apology for being gone so long without a word. Guy's been gone for years and suddenly he just pops back up like this... expecting you to forgive and forget."

"He knows an apology isn't necessary with me." Reid answered, though calmly, there were traces of defensive irritation in his voice.

Joining Morgan's suspicious tyranny, Prentiss gave her two cents as she gazed at the letter over Morgan's shoulder, "He's right, Reid. I mean... on top of that, why talk about plans and not mention any specifics? And... you know, I know I don't have your eidetic memory but-

"Forget it," There was no anger in Reid's voice but the emotion was clearly raging through him as he snatched the letter from Morgan. "You guys don't get and that's okay but... I'm not going to let you take this away from me. Gideon's coming back and that's all that matters right now."

Suddenly feeling like that had let Reid down somehow, Morgan and Prentiss back off without another word. The tension was lifted in the next few seconds when JJ walked back out of her office and through the cubicles among her friends.

"Well guys... I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early."

Her smile carried across the room and locked on Reid who quickly grabbed his things. "JJ! Hold on. I'll walk out with you."

The way he left without even a goodbye to Morgan and Prentiss made JJ a little uneasy. Still, she smiled again as he approached her with his hands full.

"Need help with that?" JJ offered a hand to the packaged box under Reid's arm.

"Oh, no. No I got it." He smiled back at her and walked along toward the parking lot. "You're never gonna believe who it's from."

"Who?"

"Gideon." Even with the ridiculous scene displayed by Prentiss and Morgan, Reid still couldn't fight off the grin that crept up when he thought about it.

The reaction he hoped for, of course came from JJ. Her eyes danced with happiness for her friend. "Gideon? Are you serious?"

With a small laugh, Reid replied and gestured to the top of the package where the names were, "Yeah! Look! He wrote a letter, too. Said it's for my birthday. And! The best part; He's coming back here."

"That's so great, Spence! You must be so happy."

As they walked out the door and into the cluster of cars, Reid nodded, biting back his smile. "Yeah I... I am. I.. uh.. you know, it kinda has me thinking..."

The pair reached JJ's car first. She popped the trunk open from a distance and placed her purse inside. Over her shoulder, she flashed Reid another one of her breathtaking smiles, "Yeah? About what?"

Sweat gathered in the young man's palms. His throat suddenly grew tight and his legs, weak. Somehow, he managed to get the words out, though. "A-about... the uhh... the last time... Gideon got me something for my birthday..."

Unfortunately, the reaction Reid predicted was the one he received. As JJ understood exactly what he meant, her gaze immediately left his and fell to the ground. "Spence…" That tone wasn't good either.

"JJ," He didn't mean to interrupt, but he had to. He didn't mean to gather her hands in his, but he needed to. He didn't let himself think. If he did, he'd back down and that wasn't going to happen. Not this time. "Just let… just let me get this out…"

He paused for a moment and waited for protest. None came. To his surprise, JJ was still. She was tranquil. She was waiting.

The pressure was on as Reid forced the words off his tongue, "I know… I know we agreed not to talk about it and especially since… you and Will… and since Henry… but… … but JJ, I know what you're waiting for from him. And it's just… it's been too long, JJ. He isn't going to change and… and there isn't going to be a wedding… and… and I could take care of your… and Henry."

In a voice that was entirely void of emotion, JJ whispered, "What are you saying, Spence?"

Before he could answer, Reid had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Maybe it's just because of turning thirty but… now this, with Gideon's letter. I just… I-I… feel… I mean, I want…" Without even knowing what he was doing, the young man pulled his dear friend closer. His lips drew nearer to hers and trembled nervously.

"No."

Then everything went still. Everything froze. Everything… died.

"N-no…?" He pulled back away and just to be safe, removed his hands completely.

JJ forced herself to face the sad, childlike brown eyes of the man she was rejecting. "There are more than enough reasons, Spencer. We work in the same division. I'm a lot older than you. I have a famil-"

"JJ, don't you think I've gone over all of those things in my head? Don't you know me at all? I'm not that kind of person who doesn't think things through. I'm willing to give up this job if it means being with you." Somehow their hands found each other again. "JJ, that night we spent together… it was the best night of my life. It's… it's what's kept me going, it's kept me here."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't, Spencer. I just…" With what little strength she had left to face his heartbroken exterior, JJ looked up one last time before turning away. "I can't."

"JJ."

When he reached for her, JJ grew visibly tense and no words were needed to tell Reid to back off. He swallowed his pride and let her go. For the first time in his life, he actually poured his heart out to someone. And for the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to be rejected.

Unable to move, Reid remained next to the car as it pulled out of the parking space.

Unable to look him in the eye, JJ rolled down her window and in a fragile voice, she spoke before driving off,

"Happy birthday, Spence."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**The sappy angst pretty much ends here. Don't jump to conclusions and assume this is going to be a story about a lame love triangle. As much as I ****do**** ship JJ/Reid together, that isn't going to be this story's main focus. In fact, things are about to get twisted the fuck up. **

**Honestly, I'm a little disappointed in myself over how this chapter turned out. It's not as intense and raw as I had hoped. Still… I hope you enjoy it. The concept behind this storyline is one that has been bugging me for awhile. **

**P.S. I want to take a moment to recognize and thank two insanely talented writers for inspiring me to branch out and write my own Criminal Minds fanfiction.**

**BIG HUGS**** to Chloe Winchester, author of ****'**_**Chaos Theory**_**'**** & purplerayz, author of ****'**_**Someone You Trust**_**'.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Sometimes people carry to such perfection the mask they have assumed that in due course they actually become the person they seem." - W. Somerset Maugham**_

Why now of all times? Why her of all people?

Reid's face, full of utter humiliation over being rejected haunted JJ as she drove home. There was an empty feeling consuming inside that consumed JJ. On the freeway, it had been a struggle to maintain composure. But she could hold it in. She could handle it.

That's what she told herself. It was as JJ turned the car off and sat in the seat that she reached her breaking point. Her gaze fell on the empty house before her. Will wouldn't be inside because they still hadn't taken that step. They didn't live together and they weren't married. Just like Reid was saying, nothing had changed since Henry's birth.

It wasn't something she thought about. She never had the time. Or maybe that was just one more lie she led herself to believe. The truth was right there and JJ knew it. Somehow along the way, she and Will found themselves in a dead end relationship. Both of the purposely avoided talking about it because where they were was comfortable.

Then Dr. Spencer Reid comes along with his feelings and confessions. He wasn't the type to pour his heart out like that and suddenly he's in front of her and saying these things. She just wasn't ready.

No. It wasn't about being ready. It wasn't about timing at all. She didn't love Reid. Not like that. Despite their one date that took place a million years ago, their relationship was strictly platonic. Or at least that's what she thought.

Why then? Why was she still sitting in her car… alone? Why was she stuck, grasping the steering wheel? Why were tears running down her face? Why? Why did she regret her answer?

Misery distracted her and ran so deep that the buzzing from her cell phone actually startled her. Quickly, she took a few deep breaths before lifting the device out of her purse. If it had been anyone else, JJ may not have taken it. As it was, Hotch was calling.

"JJ, where are you?" The voice of her boss came urgent and spoke up before she could get a single word in.

His tone surprised her. With a perplexed expression twisting her features, JJ shifted her eyes at the phone and answered, "I… I just got home. Why? Is something wro-"

"Is there a package on your porch?" Hotch interrupted.

"A package?" She strained to see through the darkness to her front door but to no avail. "I don't know. I haven't even got out of the car. Hotch, what's going on?"

When the man spoke again, he sounded just the slightest bit relieved. "Alright. JJ. Listen to me. Do NOT get out of your car. Just turn it back on and come back to the office. I'll explain everything when you arrive."

Hardly one to ask questions, JJ did as she was told and started the car. As she did though, she had understand, "O…kay… I'm going right now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I want you to stay on the phone with me. Until you're at least a mile away. That's an order." The way Hotch was talking to her was beginning to frighten her. Barking orders like a drill sergeant was what Morgan would say.

But it was more than that. JJ could sense in the urgency within his voice that something was seriously wrong. "A-alright, sir."

The car rolled into the street and JJ put it in drive. She used the shoulder technique to keep the phone against her ear. Her eyes scanned the house again, in search for whatever might have been on her porch before she began to drive away. It was too dark.

Suddenly the darkness was illuminated and the silence of JJ's quiet neighborhood was shattered. From just a few yards away, she watched as flames engulfed her house after an huge explosion went off at her front door. The blast had been so powerful, had she still been sitting in the driveway, she probably wouldn't have survived.

Without realizing it, the explosion had caused her to drop the phone. On the other end, Hotch was frantically calling her name. She scrambled to pick it back up and reassure her boss that she was alright.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm okay! Hotch, my house! It… it just blew up! I…"

"I know, JJ. The local police and fire department are on their way. But what I need you to do right now is come back to the BAU so we can figure out what's going on with these attacks."

Her nerves grew stiff and eyes wide. "A…attacks, Hotch? You mean… I'm not the only one?"

"I'm afraid not. So far no one has been hurt but there was a suspicious package on my door step this evening. Neighbors called it in and the bomb squad arrived before anything could happen. Then just a few minutes ago, we received a call from Morgan who arrived home and found a package at his place as well. He's fine. He got straight back in his car and called it in. As for Rossi, we're not sure if his house has been targeted as well. He's still here and I've had him call Reid. And Morgan's calling Prentiss."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone was obviously after the members of the BAU. When she really thought about it, maybe it wasn't so insane. Obviously, making enemies came with the occupation. There was no telling which of their past un-subs were coming after them for revenge.

As JJ eventually gathered her thoughts enough to speak again, Hotch interjected once again but only to excuse himself, "JJ, one second…" His voice trailed away from the phone and she could hear Rossi in the background. "What do you mean you can't get a hold of him?"

Those words cut through JJ like daggers. She replayed everything Hotch had just told her. Rossi was calling Reid. And now Reid evidently wasn't answering his phone. There were very few things that JJ could imagine being worse than the feeling she had at that moment.

"Well… just… keep trying!" She heard Hotch instruct Rossi but his tone was shaken. He was just as worried as she. "JJ. Where are you now? Are you still driving?" As his words were now directed towards her, they were a bit more stable. But the damage was done.

In fact she wasn't driving. She hadn't moved since the explosion. The lights and sirens from the fire trucks arriving, blinded her for a moment as she came to a decision. It wasn't often that JJ disobeyed an order. As they say, there's a first time for everything.

"Hello? JJ? He-?"

"Reid had a package on his desk, Hotch. He's got it in his car with him." For once, Aaron Hotchner was speechless. The color in his face drained as he knew what that meant. JJ spoke again, "I'll be there, sir. I swear I'll come to the office but I have to find Reid first."

With that, she flipped the cell shut to save herself a lecture. There wasn't much time, if there was any. Regards for the rules were thrown at the window as JJ hit the gas pedal with everything she had and sped out of her neighborhood. Under her breath, she silently pleaded to whoever was listening that Reid was still alive.

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**So I lied about the angst before. Luckily it only took up a little over half a page. **

**Anyway, I originally planned to only upload every Wednesday. However, chapter one attracted a few more subscribers than I anticipated. I don't want to leave you guys hanging so depending on the reaction I get after posting this; I may reconsider the whole 'one chapter a week' plan. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Artist, Thomas Cole once said, "How lovely are the portals of the night, when stars come out to watch the daylight die."**_

Dr. Spencer Reid stepped out of the driver's seat and pressed his back to the car door. He released a deep sigh as his head rolled back and his eyes looked upon the dimly lit sky. Faint traces of stars could be seen from the parking lot of his apartment complex. They made him feel so small... so insignificant.

Then again… maybe it wasn't the stars.

There was bound to be one but at that moment, Reid could not recall a time in which he felt so worthless. Even during the peak of his drug addiction, he never knew this feeling. It was like someone tore their hands into his chest with the ill intent of clawing at his heart.

'What was I thinking? How the hell did I trick myself into believing she could possibly feel the same way? You're just a loser. You're an idiot. You've got a worthless IQ of 187 and you're still an idiot. When are you going to figure it out? No one will ever love you.'

So much anger and despair festered inside of Reid and he had forgotten entirely about Gideon's letter and package. As he pushed himself up off the car, the young man made his way toward the lonely building he called home. His hands fidgeted in his pockets to keep warm as there was a chill in the air.

Barely a yard from his car, Reid flinched at the loud, screeching noise of tires tearing wildly through the security gates of the complex. A glaring pair of headlights burned his eyes, making it difficult to identify the vehicle. It was only the sound of a familiar voice that revealed who his company was.

"REID! REID! OH THANK GOD!"

A cluster of infinite emotions came over Reid when he recognized JJ's voice calling his name. Her presence alone still initially filled him with joy. Then the memory of their last encounter came back to him that delight was replaced with shame and humiliation. Finally and more than anything, Reid felt afraid. Her words were laced with so much distress and urgency… something had to be wrong.

JJ threw open the car door and practically flew out of it. She didn't even bother turning off the engine. Seeing this made the young doctor stare dubiously, standing still in his tracks, "JJ? What's wrong?"

At that moment, a beeping from Reid's wrist stole his attention. Over his long-sleeves, the alarm on his digital watch buzzed and told him it was now midnight. It was his birthday. He looked down for a split second to switch of the unrelenting beep.

"SPENCER!"

For only a fraction of a second, the two teammates locked eyes. Then there was a flash of light and an excruciatingly loud boom. While JJ was still far enough to only feel a heat wave from the blast, Reid was taken by surprise and thrown several feet by its force. Watching her friend fly through the air like that, made JJ sick to her stomach as she stumbled backwards.

"No…. Reid! REID!" SSA Jennifer Jareau regained her balance and raced to the young man's aid. Even from a distance, she could see he was still and that flames covered his backside. Sirens wailed and came closer as she reached the motionless form of her colleague. Immediately, she removed her jacket and worked to put out the flames; All the while, calling his name. "Reid? Reid! Come on, please, Reid! Say something! Please! Please!"

When he rolled him over, JJ saw the large gash on Reid's forehead. Blood trickled down the side of his face and his eyes were closed. The ambulance was still not in sight. Without any consideration for her clothes, the woman then used her coat to put pressure on his wound. As she waited for the medic, JJ pulled her dear friend's head into her lap and frantically stroked his hair.

"Just hold on, Spence. You'll be fine. You're going to be fine."

Even though her words were meant for the man in her arms, JJ was mostly trying to reassure herself. This was the very last thing she ever wanted. Reid had to hold on. He had to be fine. He had to be. Her eyes slipped shut. He had to be.

How many minute passed, she wasn't sure. But the next thing she knew, Morgan's hands were on her shoulders and he was calling her back to reality. "Let him go, JJ. They've gotta get him in the ambulance."

Eyes fluttered open to see a pair of impatient medics with a stretcher waiting for her to release the victim. JJ jerked her hands away the moment she understood that she was in the way. Without anywhere else to fall, she collapsed back into Morgan's embrace. He reacted instantly and helped the trembling woman stand.

Words were beyond either of them at this point. As fear and regret overwhelmed JJ, hot rage coursed through Morgan like he never knew. For a moment, all either of them could do was watch in silence as their teammate was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Finally, it was Morgan who broke the silence between them. "Let's go JJ. I'll call Hotch and let him know we'll be at the hospital. This investigation is gonna have to wait until we know he's alright."

Unable to tear her gaze away from the spinning lights that shrank in the distance, JJ remained still as if she didn't hear him. In a second attempt to get her attention, Morgan placed a light hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked at him.

"Reid's strong, JJ. He's gonna make it."

Perhaps those words would have been eager to believe if they were spoken with a bit more confidence. For the first time since she met him, Morgan didn't seem so sure about something.

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**It's not just you. The chapters have been getting shorter. Fear not. I'm ready to bring it. I just hope you're ready for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

As long as they were in the hospital, Hotch did not allow the team to talk about what happened. The last thing they needed was to spread panic within the waiting room. So in silence, they waited.

Maybe half an hour had passed before something dawned on Rossi. "Did anyone get a hold of Emily? Why isn't she here?"

All eyes fell on Morgan who had been given the order to alert Agent Prentiss. "Her phone went right to voicemail when I called her and I left a message. I was on my way to her place when I saw the explosion from Reid's."

"And no one has heard from her since?" Rossi asked rhetorically. The silence that followed his question tied each of their stomachs in knots. Without uttering another word, the eldest member on the team flipped his phone out and urgently called their missing colleague.

When his back was turned, a young male nurse breezed through the doors of the emergency room and read a single name aloud.

"Spencer Reid?"

It surprised him when the name called prompted several FBI agents out of their chairs. Between Morgan and Hotch it was a toss up who approached the nurse quicker. But Hotch was the one to speak first.

"Is he alright?"

"It will probably be close to a week or two before he's released but he's going to be fine. Given the circumstances, Dr. Reid is incredibly lucky. His burns were minor and only along his upper back and legs. Most of the damage was caused by a force of impact to his head. The wound needed stitches and caused him to slip in and out of consciousness for awhile but he's stable now and whenever you're ready, you can see him."

JJ, who had not released Garcia's hand since they arrived, breathed a deep sigh of relief. Those words were exactly what she needed to hear. A mutual feeling came over the rest of the team as well, except for Rossi. He stepped past Hotch and Morgan and called for the nurse's attention once more.

"Excuse me, Felix," he began, having already read the nurse's badge, "In the last hour, you wouldn't happen to know if a patient was checked in under similar conditions as Dr. Reid? It would be a woman… possibly a burn victim…"

The team turned their attention to Felix who suddenly felt on the spot. It had never been his job to alert loved ones under these circumstances. He hesitated before answering weakly, "I… I believe there was a woman… but… unless I'm mistaken she was pronounced D.O.A."

That relieved sensation the team enjoyed for only a moment was swiftly taken. For the first time ever they were facing this kind of tragedy. One of their own… had likely fallen.

Only Rossi had the strength to reply with another question, "Has the woman been identified?"

"I don't believe so but I'm really not the one to talk to about the details of that specific patient. If you'd like, I can take you to the doctor in charge."

The elder FBI agent nodded once to the nurse and then to his teammates. "Go on ahead. I'll be there to join you in a few minutes."

The remainder of the BAU made their way to Reid's room in a daze. Garcia was the only one who allowed herself to cry. But before entering, Hotch stopped them and instructed quietly, "Not a word to Reid about what's happened to Prentiss or the fact that the rest of us were targeted as well. He may be stable but he's probably still fragile. This news won't to anything to help his condition and in all fairness, we're not even sure that he was talking about Emily."

Garcia and JJ nodded together before heading in ahead of the two men. Morgan lagged behind with Hotch and grabbed his arm before he could take a step inside. In a very low voice, the younger agent began to speak, "Hotch. The package that Reid found on his desk tonight was from Gideon."

While Hotch wanted to scold Morgan and remind him that they were not to discuss the case here and now, this kind of information was not something he ever expected. A startled and perplexed expression twisted his features as he turned to his colleague, "The bomb squad that responded to the call at my house were ordered not to disclose the name on the package to me when I asked. I didn't understand why… but now…"

"Do you think this is really Gideon coming after us?"

"I don't know. But for right now… it's out of our hands and we've got a member of our team in there waiting for us." Hotch gestured to Reid's door and stepped past Morgan. As he did, the man rested a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's not your fault if anything happened to Prentiss."

Before Morgan could get a word in to disagree, Hotch walked into the room to join Garcia, JJ and the injured Reid.

The young man's eyes were barely slanted open but the faint smile he flashed told his visitors that he was conscious enough to know who they were, "I was just telling the girls, it isn't as bad as it looks. You guys should be at home getting rest."

With a hand threading through Reid's hair, Garcia did her best to maintain her standard playful demeanor, "Oh come on, sweetheart, you know us better than that. Even if we weren't here, the last place we would be is our beds."

A spark flashed in Reid's tired eyes, "Do you already have any leads on who could have-"

"Don't worry about the case right now, kid. Just focus on getting out of this bed so we can use that head of yours." Lingering in the doorway, Morgan spoke for Hotch. "We'll get this guy eventually but for now, you just need to take it easy."

The rest of the team agreed with subtle nods directed toward their young friend. Even considering all that he'd been through in the past, this was by far the worst any of them had seen him. It was a wonder to each of them how that nurse could have said with a strait face that Reid was lucky. He looked miserable.

When he attempted to speak again, a cough broke his sentence, "You… you aren't con… considering Gideon, are you?"

As the only one left in the dark on that matter, Garcia furrowed her brow and wore a compassionate expression, "What would make you think we were?" She followed Reid's gaze behind her toward the rest of the team who didn't seem eager to answer.

"He didn't do this to me, you guys." Reid's words were so certain. He wouldn't believe such a theory. "I know given the material evidence, pointing the finger at him is the logical and obvious answer but… it has to be someone else. Someone trying to make it look like Gideon… he… he wouldn't-"

On his right, Reid's heart monitor showed a sudden increase of velocity. As Hotch had predicted, the anxiety of this case would only place unnecessary pressure on the young man. While the others went still, the team leader replaced Garcia at Reid's side. "It's alright, Reid. No one is blaming Jason for anything. We don't know who did this but we're going to find out."

It was painful but Reid nodded and managed to get his breathing and heart rate under control before the doctors came in to check. "I think… I think I should try to get some sleep."

JJ, who had been silent and off to the side for most of the visit, finally stepped up with an almost whispered request, "Spence, would you mind if I stuck around for a few minutes? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Though the others were unaware of what it could be, Reid knew full well what she wanted to discuss. The conversation could go one of two ways. Even if she had changed her mind about rejecting him, it wouldn't be real. Transference. That's all it was. She nearly lost him and now she was feeling vulnerable. (Assuming her mind _**had**_ changed.)

"Actually, I'd kind of just like to be alone." He answered softly, shutting his eyes to give them leave. But before a single teammate could make a move to leave, he shot his gaze open and to Hotch, "Could one of you do me a favor and check on my mom for me? Make sure she doesn't hear about this over the news or anything?"

That was going to be a task. If Diana Reid was still living in Las Vegas, it might have been easier. As it was, two years prior, Reid's mother had shown an amazing recovery. Still under special watch, the woman was granted a residence of her own. It was close to her son, just outside Quantico and there was a doctor nearby who checked on her everyday.

Hotch crossed his arms uncomfortably and replied, "I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep this from her, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Reid smiled again just barely and began to find there was a challenge in keeping his eyes open, "We were supposed to do something together… tomorrow… for my…"

Exhaustion to its toll on the young doctor and he drifted to sleep without finishing his sentence. But he didn't need to. Sadly, the team realized that by tomorrow he meant today.

"His birthday," JJ stated the obvious as she and Garcia made their way out the door. Over her shoulder she stole one last look at her young companion, "It's his birthday and this is how he's spending it. Alone. In the hospital."

Marching ahead of his team, Hotch spoke in a professional tone that ruined the melancholy moment, "I know it's late. I know we're tired and upset over what's happened but if we're going to find this un-sub, we need to get right to work. JJ, the first thing I want you to do is visit Reid's mother like he asked. If you can, just keep her from reading or watching anything covering the attacks on the BAU. Garcia, go back to the office and be ready for us to call you with any evidence we might find. Morgan, Rossi and I will investigate each crime scene. We'll regroup at the office when we've uncovered anything that might tell us who's done this."

"Sir… what about Emily?" Garcia asked. She wasn't even sure what she was asking or what kind of answer she was hoping for.

"She's dead," the crestfallen truth came to the team from out of no where. Rossi miserably wandered over to join the others and added, "I saw the body. It's her."

Allowing his team a little time to grieve, Hotch did not falter and after only a few moments, demanded their attention again, "Alright, you all know what to do. We're officially after an un-sub who's killed one of our own. We need to move."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I killed Prentiss! Even I did not see that coming. Honestly, I had no intention of doing that until this afternoon. See, the thing is, it occurred to me that this it would be a bunch of bologna if this un-sub didn't hit at least one of their targets. Even now I'm thinking 1/7 makes for a pretty shitty un-sub but who the hell else was I going to kill off this early? **

**Anyways, I hope you're still enjoying it and I'm sorry to all you Prentiss fans. I'll try to make it up to you someday in another fic. I swear! Nothing against Paget Brewster! I love her! It's really nothing personal, strictly business. It's just politics. (Ironic but rather appropriate, given the fact that Emily Prentiss hated politics.)**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this story by adding it to their favorite/alert list. And I send an infinitely large number of hugs to those of you who have left reviews. The support I've received from you all is what keeps me going! I only hope I can continue to entertain you. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_**A man should live with his superiors as he does with his fire: not too near, lest he burn; not too far off, lest he freeze." – Albert Pike**_

"I'm the un-sub." FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner kept his eyes on the road as he outwardly thought. "I place a packaged bomb on the doorstep of each of the seven FBI agents in the BAU. What is my motive?"

"Revenge," the tone in Agent Morgan's suggestion danced between a question and an answer. "This guy obviously has something against what we as a team have done to him. And considering he knew all of our home addresses, that probably means that he knows a lot abut us."

"Not to mention the fact that he knew to address Reid's package from Gideon," Hotch added.

Agent Rossi turned from the passenger seat to look at his colleague, "You don't think there's a _**chance**_ the un-sub could be Gideon?"

Before, Hotch could reply, Morgan spoke up again from the back, "Hotch, I know it's a hard possibility to consider but when Gideon left he wasn't in the best mental state. He left on the verge of another break down."

"Yes, I remember, Morgan, I was there," Hotch didn't mean to snap at the man but he was tired and didn't want to believe his old friend was capable of something like this, "But that was four years ago and we can't know anything until we see the rest of the evidence. We've got three defused bombs from Garcia's, Rossi's and my place. Until it's confirmed that all the packages were addressed from him, we have to assume someone is making it look like Gideon."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rossi interjected. "Whether you like it or not, Hotch, a friend and an ex-teammate is our most likely un-sub at this point. You're letting your personal relationship jeopardize this case."

Through grit teeth, Hotch shot back, "No. I'm not." He took the corner into Reid's apartment roughly and added, "I've already had Garcia track down Gideon's last recorded vehicle purchase and I've issued an APB."

An awkward silence fell upon the three men as they came to a stop. Morgan and Rossi exchanged an uneasy gaze before piling out of the SUV. As they made their way toward the scene of the explosion, a familiar but rather unpleasant face waited for them.

"What the hell?" Morgan dragged his words out flat and went to no lengths to hide his irritation. "What is she doing here?"

Agents Hotchner and Rossi had no reason to inquire who he was referring to. Just a few yards ahead of them and moving closer was Erin Strauss. In the past, their female superior seemed to consider it her own personal hobby to meddle in the BAU at the times when they were most vulnerable.

"Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry for the loss of Agent Prentiss and the near loss of Dr. Reid. However given the circumstances, your team will not be taking on this case."

"The hell we aren't!" Morgan blurted out without thinking.

As Strauss's cold eyes fell on the man, Hotch stepped between the two and did his best to remain calm, "With all due respect, ma'am, I believe we deserve a better reason that 'given the circumstances.'"

With an irate expression, the woman went on to explain, "The fact of the matter is, as the victims of this case, jurisdiction granted to the BAU would be inappropriate. That aside, there is also the evidence linking this un-sub directly to one of your own former members."

"That hardly makes for a legitimate restriction of our involvement in this case." Agent Rossi was the first to argue.

Hardly in the mood to argue, Strauss rolled her eyes and turned her nose up to the men, "It's personal. Now, as professionals, I expect you to understand and accept this order. If you don't recall, in the past when your cases became personal, there were dire mistakes made."

Her last few words seemed to take a personal stab at Agent Hotchner who lost his wife during an investigation that got too personal for his liking. It rendered him a bit speechless that his superior would even mention such a tragic event.

Morgan was not nearly as silent, "Do you really expect us to just sit by and let this bastard get away with what he's done to our team?"

"No," Strauss answered with a strange tone in her voice that none of the profilers around her could quite read. "Because as it just so happens… we already have Jason Gideon in custody."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**It's the shortest one yet, I know. But you will not be disappointed in the next chapter. Oh and let the record show that despite that seemingly chauvinistic line in this chapter, I too am in fact a female. I just don't like Strauss. Can you tell?**

**So today on ION (positively entertaining) there is the Criminal Minds Memorial Day Marathon at 4 PM (Seattle time)! You best know I'mma be all over that! What about you guys, any plans?**

**On a side/funny note: When I got to where Hotch mentioned issuing and APB for Gideon's arrest, I realize that I knew how and when to use that term but I had no idea what it was. So just to be sure, I did some research and low and behold I was right. Though, in the end, I wasn't sure whether to feel ridiculously smart or incredibly stupid. (And just for those of you like me who didn't know, APB stands for All-Points Bulletin.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven." – Tyron Edwards**_

Color drained from the faces of SSA Morgan and his superior, SSA Hotchner. Their colleague, SSA Rossi was the only one out of the three who managed to withstand the news they faced.

"Are you saying that the police have arrested Jason Gideon?"

Strauss didn't answer with words. She simply nodded and made no attempt to mask her agitation.

"Where? Where was he when they located him?" At last, Hotch managed to overcome his shock and speak of.

Growing weary of this pointless discussion, Strauss released a vulgar sound of impatience and said, "For your own protection, that will remain classified. Just know that we've apprehend the offender and an investigation is currently in process."

"Erin, please," as Hotch took a step closer to his superior, he knew he was crossing a boundary. Without breaking eye contact, the man lowered his voice and pleaded, "We have to be involved in this case. If Jason really is the man we're looking for, no one knows him better than the members of this team. Grant us permission to question him and we'll find out sooner than any other officer if he truly is behind what's happened."

There was a long silence that followed. Strauss held her own and refused to look away from the pair of determined, unblinking eyes that stared her down. Eventually she did break and her gaze fell to her shoes. "Prince William Police Department in Woodbridge."

With a gleam of hope in his eyes, Hotch swiftly turned back to his team and leaf them back towards their vehicle, "That's less than an hour's drive. Let's go."

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss's piercing voice called their attention back to her. "Three hours. That is all the time I am willing to give your team to prove you can handle this case. Do you understand?"

"Thank you," he replied and hurried towards the SUV, "Let's move." Rossi and Morgan complied without looking back. As the engine fired up once again and the tire rolled in the direction of the freeway, Hotch's cell began buzzing. He readily flipped it open and spoke, "JJ. The Woodbridge police have Gideon in custody; we're on our way now to-"

"Hotch, I'm inside Diana Reid's apartment and she isn't here."

Hearing those words caused Hotch to dreadfully close his eyes for a moment. If his focus wasn't needed on the road before him, he would have liked to just keep them shut. Forget any of this was happening. Even if that was possible, JJ's worried voice could still be heard and she went on.

"There are clear signs of a struggle, Hotch and… there's… I found a note on the table."

"What does the note say, JJ?"

Having already read it to herself a thousand times before and while she called, the woman hardly needed to glance at the paper in order to answer, "Just… '_**It's not over.**_'"

The unease Hotch felt before magnified to a point he didn't think possible. With each moment that passed, things just seemed to grow worse. "Get it to Garcia, see if she can lift a print and find a match." He instructed.

Though she knew her boss couldn't tell, JJ nodded but along with that gesture, she included a question, "Hotch… what do I tell Reid?"

"Nothing," his answer came quick and sure. "The doctor's orders were that he sleeps. If he learns that his mother is possibly being held captive by our un-sub… the last thing he is going to do is rest."

As the news then passed along to Morgan and Rossi, their expression grew grim and darker than before. JJ answered that she understood and disconnected the call. While the three men knew the best thing to do at that moment was share ideas aloud of what could be happening, the impact was too much. They rode in silence the whole way to Woodbridge and before they knew it, they were walking in through the doors of the police department.

"FBI. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, these men are SSA Derek Morgan and SSA David Rossi, we're here to interview a detained, Jason Gideon."

Obviously the officer in charge had been expecting the men. Strauss must have made a call. "This way." The officer led them into the small room before the interrogation room and stopped. "He hasn't sat once since we put him in there. Hasn't said a word either."

At the sight of his former teammate in the position of a suspect, Hotch managed to only inwardly flinch. "I'll go in." He said firmly.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Rossi stepped up and blocked Hotch's path to the door.

"We don't have much time and I know Gideon on a far more personal level than-"

"Exactly, Aaron, that's my point," Rossi took yet another step towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This isn't personal for me and right now we can't let conflicting emotions get in the way of our schedule. If we're going to make an indisputable verdict on Gideon's involvement, this interrogation has got to be strictly unbiased."

Unable to side with either of his teammates, as both had valid points, Morgan remained silent. He watched as a reluctant sigh escaped Hotch's lips before the man nodded and in a near whisper replied, "You're right. Go ahead."

Rossi lightly gave Hotch another reassuring pat on his shoulder before taking a breath and entering the room. The two remaining BAU members left standing in the room watched as the following events began to unfold. Before any dialogue began inside the interrogation room, Morgan crossed his arms and made somewhat of an amused sound.

Curious to what would prompt his teammate to react in such a way, Hotch turned to Morgan with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

Traces of fond nostalgia glinted against Morgan's dark eyes, "Just never realized how much I missed the old man 'till just now."

No such traces could be found in Agent Hotchner's gaze. But out of the corner of his eye, Morgan caught a glance of a subtle nod.

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**This was written while listening to the orgasmic melodies of the extraordinary band, Explosions in the Sky. The tune, you ask? Time Stops.**

**I had to pull up some geographical references in order to write this chapter. All the locations mentioned are real. Is there some kind of copyright I need to include or something for using real places? I'm not sure. **

**Anywho… that Criminal Minds Marathon was UH-MAY-ZING. I finally caught episode 72, Memoriam. Good thing too. For reasons I cannot currently disclose, I will say that I took away a lot of vital knowledge from that episode. But here's a question to you all… **

**In the different variations of Spencer's nightmare… why in one of them was he covered in leeches?**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Take time to gather up the past so that you will be able to draw from your experience and invest them in the future." – Jim Rohn**_

Gideon wore a perplexed and somewhat annoyed expression at the sight of SSA David Rossi entering the room. An expression that only darkened when Rossi spoke in the familiar, arrogant tone, "Well Jason, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Without any indication that he heard the man, Gideon's eyes flickered away from Rossi and unknowingly looked straight at Hotch through the one-way window. "Where is the rest of my team?"

There were no traces of concern in those words. Detecting this shot chills up the spines of both Morgan and Hotch.

But not Rossi. Instead it sent a feeling of rage and disgust through him. These emotions were evident as he answered, slapping his hands on the desk, "Your _**team**_? _**Your**_ team? No Jason, I believe you mean _**the**_ team that you _**abandoned**_ for five years; the team that's forgotten about you because they have _**me**_."

"You're wasting your time, David," a strange calmness suddenly set in Gideon's behavior. "I didn't attack my team."

On the other side of the glass, Morgan couldn't tear his gaze from his former teammate. Seeing Gideon questioned this way made the younger man feel like he had fallen into the Twilight Zone. His shoulders grew tense as he finally managed to turn to his superior who stood next to him, "Hotch, there's something that's been bugging me."

Unlike his friend, Hotch was unable to even glance away from the interrogation. "What is it?"

"Back at the office when Reid first found that package, Emily and I were there. Both of us felt like something was up but when we tried to tell Reid, he got pissed and left."

-**FLACKBACK**-

_"He's right, Reid. I mean... on top of that, why talk about plans and not mention any specifics? And... you know, I know I don't have your eidetic memory but-"_

_"Forget it," There was no anger in Reid's voice but the emotion was clearly raging through him as he snatched the letter from Morgan. "You guys don't get and that's okay but... I'm not going to let you take this away from me. Gideon's coming back and that's all that matters right now."_

_Suddenly feeling like that had let Reid down somehow, Morgan and Prentiss back off without another word. The tension was lifted in the next few seconds when JJ walked back out of her office and through the cubicles among her friends._

_"Well guys... I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early."_

_Her smile carried across the room and locked on Reid who quickly grabbed his things. "JJ! Hold on. I'll walk out with you."_

_Once the two younger teammates had walked out of the office, Morgan turned to Prentiss curiously, "You don't have an eidetic memory but what?"_

_Following a reluctant sight, Prentiss shook her head and answered, "It's just… I mean it was only for a few seconds but… I remember seeing Gideon's goodbye letter once when Reid first got it. And… I don't know… I just… I don't think the handwriting in that letter is the same."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Morgan's guilt ridden eyes fell to the floor. "If I had just listened to that one thing Prentiss said…"

"Derek, blaming yourself isn't going to help you or this case," While Hotch's words seemed callous, he grasped Morgan's shoulder reassuringly and continued, "If Prentiss was right about the handwriting, the only person who will know for sure is Reid. Maybe the thrill of receiving word from Gideon blinded him into overlooking the differences. I want you to go back to the hospital and see if by chance Reid had the letter on him when his car exploded. I don't like the idea of getting him involved when he's in such a fragile condition but it's the only chance we have right now."

"And if it's there?"

"Show it to Reid." Hotch paused, needing to think. "Do NOT let it slip that we have Gideon in custody or that his mother is missing. We need his mind in this." Having heard and understood his orders, Morgan made his way to the door. "And Derek… be careful."

While driving alone, many questions and concerns raced through Derek Morgan's mind. He was relieved to be the only one in the car as on occasion he would shout curses and hit the steering wheel. The loss of Prentiss had been horrible enough but when Morgan realized he could have prevented it, that shot all his confidence. Whoever the bastard was that did this was going to pay. If Morgan had to see it with his own hands, someone was going to pay.

Just as he was about to his frustration out again on the car, Morgan's phone rang and the name of his 'God-given solace' appeared among the blue glow. "Tell me you got something good, baby girl."

"Derek," her voice trembled behind a patch of static, "I don't think it's Gideon."

Raising an eyebrow, Morgan glanced at the phone and hesitated before asking, "Why? What'd you find?"

"Well. The thing is. I worked my magic and managed to have a piece of evidence from one of the crime scenes brought here to the office and I have sitting in front of me, one of the defused bombs."

"Okay? And? Did you get a print?"

"No print needed, my love. It's something much bigger than that."

"Garcia, no time for games. What did you find?"

"Funny you should mention games. Remember how a few years ago I helped you put a bomb together that was like Tetris?"

At that moment, Morgan wasn't sure how to feel but the name slipped from his lips. "Adrian Bale? Garcia, are you absolutely positive?"

"Without a doubt, sugar and here's the damning evidence. Apparently six months ago, there was a prison break in Boston and three inmates escaped. Care to guess who one of them was?"

"Why weren't we told about this?"

"I called the prison and evidently when they saw that Gideon was no longer part of the BAU, they made no effort to contact us."

It took everything Morgan had to not blow up after receiving this news. He did his best to remain calm and reply, "Alright, Penelope… this is what I want you to do… call Hotch, tell him exactly what you just told me. If Bale is on the loose, I'd say it goes without question that Gideon's not our un-sub."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**I'm unsure about whether or not I like this. It's just that I feel a confrontation between Gideon and Rossi would be plain epic on the show and I don't think I could ever mount up to that. So that's why I cut off what went on between the two. That is just way too much to live up to. So whatever you guys think might have happened, I'd be interested to hear! **

**For those of you who don't remember Adrian Bale, he was The Boston Bomber. He is seen in the episode, 'Won't Get Fooled Again.'**

**Also, this is the first chapter that I've tried using a flashback sequence. Hope it was alright and not confusing at all. I opened the flashback with some dialogue from the first chapter so that you would hopefully remember the moment, then instead of following JJ and Reid, I stayed with Morgan and Prentiss.**

**READERS PLEASE READ:**

**Last thing, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. We've still got a ways to go, so no worries. However, I have already been thinking about what my next fic will be about. There are two ideas that I have dancing in my head. But I do not know which one to go with. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask for some input from you, my readers.**

**Would you prefer another Reid-centric story or one that revolves more around Morgan? I suppose giving you the titles of these two ideas couldn't hurt, huh? The story I have in mind for Reid will be entitled, 'Sheep in Wolf's Clothing' and the story for Morgan is called, 'Can't Kill Heroes'.**

**So tell me, which of those two strikes your fancy more?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**German philosopher, **__**Friedrich Nietzsche**__** once said, "That **__**which does not kill us makes us stronger.**__**"**_

Soft brown eyes fluttered opened wearily. "Morgan? What are you doing here?"

Reid made a failed attempt to sit up but his friend was at his side in a matter of moments to still him. "Woah, woah, easy kid, I just need to ask you a few questions."

There was something in Morgan's hand that caught Reid's attention, "What's that?" he asked weakly.

Out of instinct, Morgan followed Reid's gaze to the folded piece of paper as he settled into the chair next to the bed. "Listen Reid, before I say anything, I want you to know that things are not as bad as they seem and that we're gonna get this all under control."

Despite his friend's attempt to ease him into the bad news, Reid already felt overwhelmed with anxiety and it showed in his eyes. But he managed to remain calm enough to nod and answer quietly, "Alright… what's up?"

Derek took a deep breath and began, "Gideon was arrested for what happened to you tonight. Now before you start screaming, just hear me out. I talked to Garcia on the way here and we're pretty much convinced that it they've got the wrong guy. We think Adrian Bale is behind this. We know he broke out of prison a few months back and is still on the loose. If what we're thinking is right, he's come after us as an act of revenge towards Gideon. And just to add insult to injury, he's made it look like Gideon's the un-sub."

For just a moment, Morgan paused to give Reid time to comprehend everything he was being told. Where Morgan had expected to see relief, Reid wore an expression of confusion and dread, "What do you mean us?"

"What?" It wasn't a question Morgan expected to hear and it was the last one he wanted to answer.

"You… you said he's come back after _us_." Reid repeated, "What did you mean by that? Has something else happened? Is someone else hurt?"

An uncomfortable silence followed as Morgan had a difficult time accepting the truth himself. Rather than answer, he placed the piece of paper in his hand on Reid's lap. It was the letter that he received with the package. Before Morgan had come into the room, he asked for Reid's personal items and managed to find the letter stuffed in the inside pocket of his coat.

"I need you to look at this kid. Prentiss had a hunch that the handwriting wasn't the same as the letter you got from Gideon when he left. But now since we know Bale is on the run, it seems like a no-brainer who's behind this but just in case, I need you to just give this another look over and tell me if you recognize the handwriting as Gideon's or not."

A wave of emotions paralyzed Reid momentarily before he forced himself to do as he was instructed. As his eyes studied each curve and stroke of the inscribed paper, he felt like a fool. Of course it wasn't the same handwriting. How did he not notice it before? Sure there were similarities and it was an obvious copy cat but it was clearly not from the same hand that wrote that farewell note five years ago.

"Prentiss is right," Reid said and made strong eye contact with his teammate. "I'm sorry… I… I don't know how I didn't realize it before… this isn't Gideon's handwriting at all… I…" his words diminished with his strength.

"It's alright, kid. What happened isn't your fault."

When their eyes met again, Morgan somehow knew what was coming but still wasn't ready for it, "Prentiss is dead, isn't she?"

As much as Morgan wanted to deny it, he knew there was no point. Why he even bothered trying, he wasn't sure, "Wh-what? N-no… no. I…"

"You don't have to lie, Morgan," Reid's broken voice interrupted. He couldn't get himself to look up but he went on, "The look in your face when I said her name before… I could tell," finally he forced his eyes to meet Derek's, "Is anyone else-"

"No." Morgan was sure to look Reid dead in the eyes so that he knew at least this much was true. "Everyone else is alright. And if it helps, part of that is because of you. The package you got here kept me from walking up to my house when I saw one at my door. I knew something was up and if you hadn't got that package tonight… I probably wouldn't be here."

No response came from the distressed Dr. Reid.

"Kid."

"It doesn't help."

"What?"

"It doesn't help at all," his body ached as he lifted his hand to wipe the barely noticeable tears from the corners for his eyes. "We've lost a member of our team and no matter how you look at it, it's my fault."

Morgan knew that feeling of guilt that was consuming his friend. He also knew that no matter what he said, Reid wasn't going to let go of that blame. Rather than try to change the inevitable, Morgan reached across and lightly touched his teammate's arm. "I know it's hard, Reid but I really need you here. You gotta focus. I'll only bug you for a few more minutes and then you can get back to sleep."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm going with you," determination hardened Reid's expression as well as his statement. He fought away the pain enough to sit up and start tugging at the IVs that stuck into him. "I can't just sit here knowing we've lost Prentiss and that Gideon's in trouble."

Fast as he could, Morgan snatched Reid's hand and clutched it tightly, wearing a scolding look, "What the hell are you thinking? Don't even try it. I'm not gonna let you walk out that door in this condition, man."

With just a slight struggle from Morgan's grasp, Reid grit his teeth and begged, "Morgan, please," the desperation trembling in those words nearly startled the man and he went still. Reid had a look in his eyes that his teammate had never seen. Something Morgan couldn't place. "Please… I need to be on this case with you."

Clearly, the determination Morgan had to keep Reid bedridden was fading. His eyes swept over the young doctor addressing his wounds, "There's no way you'd make it out there like this. You're just gonna kill yourself, Reid."

"No," Reid shook his head and gently slipped his wrist out of Morgan's hold. "No, I won't and… to be honest I feel… I feel like I've never been more alive than right now."

"It's just an adrenaline rush, kid. It'll wear off before we even step foot into the hallway."

The look in Reid's eyes told Morgan that there was just no winning for him on this matter. He sighed reluctantly and made no attempt to further challenge his friend.

With a distinct tone of satisfaction ringing in his voice, Morgan rose from his seat, "I'll get your clothes and bag from the doc. You know we're gonna have a hell of a time getting them to let you out of here tonight."

More pain than Reid had expected shot up his legs and to his head the moment his foot connected to the ground. He managed to disguise it well as he simply replied, "It'll be fine."

Another sigh escaped Morgan as he shook his head and started to move out the door. It struck him in the door way; seeing as Reid was hell-bent to do this, there was something the kid still needed to know.

"Reid," he paused for a moment and waited for his friend to look at him. But whatever it was he had to say didn't come at first.

Curiosity wrung Reid's expression, "Yeah? What?"

Before he could answer, Morgan had to take a breath, "It's about your mom…"

**~ Author's Notes ~  
**

**Sorry for the delay. I'll tell you what; this chapter was the hardest one so far. Just because I wasn't 100% sure what direction I should go. I wanted this to be more of a Reid-centric story and thus far he had been held up in the hospital so I felt that needed to change.**

**Another reason why I think I had so much trouble with this one is because it's starting to get to the point where twists are about to happen and those are difficult to execute properly without giving too much away too fast. Wow, run-on sentence much? **

**Anyway, thank you all for being patient with me and as always, I thank all of you readers from the bottom of my heart. If I am starting to slack, I need you to tell me so I can step up my game. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." – Samuel Johnson**_

"Well?"

Rossi barely had enough time to blink as he stepped out of the interrogation room and was approached by Hotch. It was understandable though. The question must have been gnawing at him. Knowing this, Rossi came back with a quick and direct response.

"He's not our un-sub," Allowing Hotch a moment of release, Rossi waited before adding the rest of his analysis. "But I do get the feeling that he's hiding something."

Before another word or thought could be constructed, Hotch's phone buzzed again from his pocket. He lifted the device to his ear and answered immediately, "What is it, Garcia?"

Since she wasn't on speaker phone, whatever news Garcia shared went unheard by Rossi. All he could go off of were Hotch's expressions. From the darkening in his eyes, it wasn't good.

"Right. We've already established that Gideon isn't the one responsible but this definitely helps," Rossi cocked an eyebrow as he listened to Hotch's replies. "Yes. Alright, the moment you find something, let us know. Thanks, Garcia." The phone slid shut and the two men looked at each other, "The Boston Bomber."

"Adrian Bale?"

Hotch turned his attention back to Gideon in the next room as he nodded and answered, "Garcia traced the evidence back to him after examining one of the defused bombs and recognizing his Bale's design. Evidently he's escaped prison six months ago and is still missing."

Rather than jump to the conclusion of Gideon's absolute innocence, Rossi crossed his arms and followed Hotch's gaze toward the interrogation room and thought a loud. "So… I'm Adrian Bale. In 2004, I get caught and sent to prison. I hold Gideon personally responsible for my incarceration. With nothing else to do, I only think of ways that I can get my revenge on the man who put me behind bars. When the opportunity presents itself, I take it and I escape. "

Following Rossi's lead, Hotch added to the brainstorming, "I learn that Gideon has stepped down from his post at the BAU and had fallen off the grid. I also know that I caused him a severe mental breakdown by taking the lives of six officers under his command."

"So rather than track down the man himself… I go after the team I know he's abandoned. I keep tabs on each member, I study them and then I wait until they are out of town and then I send bombs to each house."

"But what I didn't know is that Spencer Reid has his mail forwarded to his office, rather than his house. One of the teammates who sees him with the package, sees a similar one on his door and backs off, calls the rest of his team."

"My plan is almost completely compromised and I only manage to hit two of my targets." Rossi's addition to the hypothesis is followed by a brief moment of silence before he speaks again, "I'm not satisfied at all with how this turned out… so I… go after the family of the team?" The last bit of Rossi's statement came out as more of a question and much less confident than the rest. "Are we even sure that Diana Reid's disappearance is related to what happened? No one else has been taken, right?"

Hotch took a moment to think before replying, "My son and his aunt have been in protective custody ever since the bomb was found. All of Morgan's family lives in Chicago. Garcia has no children, no siblings and her parents died when she was eighteen. Prentiss was a successful target and even is she wasn't her mother is a protected ambassador."

"And the only family I have nearby are my ex-wives," Rossi added. "Which means…"

"JJ. If he really is going after our families, the only ones he'd be able to get to are Will and Henry," As Hotch reached this conclusion, he flipped his phone back open to call the father of JJ's child.

Waiting for Will to pick up, Rossi spoke again, "This just doesn't make sense, Aaron. None of this does. Even if he does have Reid's mother… and if he plans on taking JJ's kid… what is he going to do?"

"Nothing." Hotch slapped his phone shut and growled but his words were not an answer to Rossi's question. "Will's not answering."

"So what do we do?"

There was a long drawn out pause before it came to Hotch. "We need to regroup. David, I want you to make a call to Strauss and let her know that we're on this case now no matter what the record says. Then I want you to call the rest of the team and have them meet at the BAU. Have one of the police officers escort you back to Quantico. If I'm right about this, Bale will be trying to contact us soon."

"What about you?"

"I'll be here. Like you said, Gideon is hiding something. It's a long shot but whatever it is… it might help our investigation."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**2/3 of the way into this chapter and my computer froze and shut down. I've never experienced a more torturous eleven minutes of my life. But luckily Microsoft Word is amazing with its automatic saving techniques. PHEW.**

**Anyway, for the first time today, I watched **_Jones_**. It took me ****way**** too long to catch it. (SO MUCH REID!) And the final line from him in that episode made me smile like mad. Bitch better not miss another plane ever again. Last night I caught **_Demonology_**. Eh. Rossi earned a whole heap of cool points with me but other than that… eh.**

**P.S. If you haven't started reading the Reid-centric fic, **_**Simon Says**_** by purplerayz, then you need to get your ass into gear and do that like yesterday.**

**P.S.S. How about some words about the actual story, amirite? … So yeah… Gideon what's Gideon hiding? Why isn't Will answering his phone? How is Reid going to react after learning his mother is missing? Tune in ****next week**** tomorrow to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**If you look for the truth, you may find comfort in the end; if you look for comfort you will not get either comfort or truth, only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin; and in the end, despair." – C.S. Lewis**_

The battle between Dr. Spencer Reid and the staff at the hospital had been rather strenuous and extensive. As it happened though, the young genius managed to talk his way out of urgent care. Even so, there was an unsettling depth of concern in the eyes of the doctors that Morgan couldn't help but notice.

Part of him wanted to turn around and haul Reid back to the hospital over his shoulder. But the truth was out and Morgan understood that this case had become just too personal for his colleague to step away. So the man decided against giving the kid anymore grief as they made their way back to the Bureau.

"What in God's name are you doing here, Spencer?"

A voice came from behind the two men as they were about to walk inside the office. Special Agent David Rossi barely gave the police car time to stop before he opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

Reid's gaze did not leave the car as he answered plainly, "I'm not going back until this is taken care of. My mother is out there and after losing Prentiss gone, we need everything we've got to solve this case." When the police car sped off, Reid curiously changed the subject with a bit of relief in his voice, "Where's Hotch?"

It took a moment for Rossi to answer. He stared the young man down, noticing the way he was standing. It didn't take an expert to see that he was miserable. But if Morgan couldn't get him to stay checked in at the hospital, Rossi knew it would only be a waste of time if he tried.

"He's still in Woodbridge interrogating Gideon," the man replied and lead the way into their office. He held the door open for his colleagues and remarked as Reid passed him, "You're lucky that's the case too. If Hotch were here you'd be sent strait back to that hospital bed."

Rolling his eyes, Reid followed Morgan with a slight limp in his step. He turned to Rossi as they entered the elevator and inquired, "Why is Hotch wasting time interrogating Gideon? We already know he didn't do this."

"True. But there's more to it than that."

Before Rossi, Reid or even Morgan had a chance to continue the conversation; the doors of the elevator opened and revealed to them a painful sound from within the office. They almost didn't recognize the voice of the cries as none of them had ever heard JJ in such a panic. Yet, as they hurried out of the shaft to investigate, they found she was in hysterics and fighting desperately to be free of Garcia's embrace.

"No! Stop it! Stop, Garcia! Let me go! I have to see him! I have t-"

Just as Reid and the others approached the two women, JJ managed to break away and she more or less fell into the young doctor's arms. At that moment, the first beams of sunlight streamed through the windows, piercing the darkness of night. She flinched from the pain of everything she felt but for some reason clung to Reid a little more tightly. For a moment it was as if he brought her a little peace of mind. … But just for a moment.

While Reid awkwardly did all that he could to comfort JJ, who sobbed into his shoulder, Rossi looked to Garcia for answers, "What's going on?"

"We just received word that someone broke into Will's place. He's in the hospital now and Henry is…" The woman choked as the present circumstances were weighing on her as well. "Henry's gone, sir."

Hearing Garcia's words of her son's disappearance sent JJ into a second wave of hysterics. She pushed Reid away and exclaimed again, "I have to get out of here. Will needs me. He might remember something… maybe… maybe he knows where Henry was taken…"

The way JJ was shaking frightened Reid. She was obviously and understandably not thinking too clearly. It didn't even occur to her that it was Reid of all people holding her. Garcia on the other had watched Reid curiously as she reached out for JJ and gently touched her arm, "Sweetie, you heard what the nurse said over the phone. He's unconscious right now and even if you-"

"Nobody is leaving the office until we get ourselves organized," Rossi interrupted, "This un-sub has got the better of us this far and it's because he's caught us off guard. We need to settle down for just a minute and treat this like any other case."

"Easy for you to say."

The barely audible words were spoken sharply from Reid's breath but softly under his breath. They were breathed into the strands of JJ's hair as he still held her close to his body. Even so, those words didn't go unheard and neither did the spite dripping from them.

Each member of the team stood in silence, staring at Reid until Rossi was the one to say something. He took a step forward and lightly moved JJ out of his line of fire, "Reid," he began quietly but firmly, "You need to understand that Strauss is watching us under a magnifying glass. Any attitude or conduct displayed that is unprofessional will not be tolerated. Now just because Hotch isn't here, that doesn't mean you have the right to act out of line. I understand the two of you are the only one's with family in danger right now but we have to follow procedure. So if there are no more set backs, Garcia, gather all the files on Bale that you have and meet us in the conference room."

Morgan and Rossi made their way in that direction while JJ and Reid stayed put. "Could you guys give us just a minute?" Reid asked, feeling a bit out of line asking a favor after popping off the way he did.

To his surprise, Rossi just nodded and continued into the room with Morgan. When the two men were out of sight, Reid turned his gaze back to JJ. Even in her current state of mind, he found her breathtaking.

"Spence… I'm so scared. I don't… I don't know if he's cold or scared… or hurt… I don't know if he needs me…"

"We'll find him, JJ." It wasn't a statement. It was a promise. "He's gonna be alright."

Her smile was weak but it was still a smile. As Reid's words of comfort began to sink in, JJ reached for him and sweetly touched his arm. "You're pushing yourself by being here, Spence. You should be resting."

"I know," he returned with a similar bittersweet smile. "But I couldn't let you guys do this alone. Not after… everything that's happened."

JJ nodded. She didn't need to be reminded of who or what they lost thus far. Her nerves grew tight as her eyes lifted to meet his gaze. There shone a familiar gleam in her eyes from before, back at the hospital.

"Come on," Reid quickly said before she could bring up anything else. "They're waiting for us."

Another chance to speak to him about what happened between them before slipped from her. But JJ knew this wasn't the time anyway. She nodded and followed his lead to join the rest of their team in the conference room. As they entered, Garcia was just bringing in what evidence she had.

"You guys might want to take a look at this," she said, laying down a handful of folders. On top of everything else, there was a separated piece of paper that contained a message written in atrocious handwriting. "This was just uploaded to me from the CSI. It's another note. They found it at Will's."

The team gathered around and read the words carefully.

'**I WILL TAKE FROM HIM WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME.'**

Morgan was the first to speak up, "How is taking Henry and Diana Reid taking anything from Gideon? Henry wasn't even born until after Gideon left."

"No, no… there's more to this than we're catching. Something's out of place here but I just can't figure out what it is." Rossi made eye contact with each member of his team hoping to receive some kind of feedback.

"Maybe its Gideon's peace of mind that Bale is after. He's been locked away and placed in a dangerous environment for so long that… what he's really trying to place on Gideon is that sense of fear and unease."

For the first time since they knew him, something that Reid was saying didn't quite add up to the team. They didn't want to point it out, knowing that it wasn't his fault. He was off his game. He wasn't thinking clearly. So rather than belittle their friend, the others continued hypothesizing.

After several minutes of only going in circles, each of them nearly jumped out of their skin as a conference call came in. Ironically, none of them could move to answer it.

"Think it's Bale?" Morgan asked, dangling his hand over the device.

"There's only one way to find out," Rossi replied and gave the okay to answer.

The agents of the BAU held their breath as Morgan pressed the button and waited. To their surprise, it was Hotch's voice on the other end.

"Rossi? Is everyone in the room?"

"Uh, yeah Aaron. We're all here. What's going on over there? Did you get something from Gideon?"

"Yes." Hotch paused and the silence made his team feel like exploding.

"And?" Reid blurted out without considering who they were talking to.

But with the news Hotch had to give, there were very few things that could lead him astray from the topic. Despite the tension he knew was growing in the room, Hotch gave his team a moment to prepare.

"Adrian Bale isn't the un-sub. Gideon killed him two months ago."


	11. Chapter 11

_**John 8:32 reminds us, '…and the truth shall set you free.' **_

-**FLACKBACK**-

_"So what do we do?"_

_There was a long drawn out pause before it came to Hotch. "We need to regroup. David, I want you to make a call to Strauss and let her know that we're on this case now no matter what the record says. Then I want you to call the rest of the team and have them meet at the BAU. Have one of the police officers escort you back to Quantico. If I'm right about this, Bale will be trying to contact us soon."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be here. Like you said, Gideon is hiding something. It's a long shot but whatever it is… it might help our investigation."_

_Rossi didn't have to be told twice. He acknowledged Hotch's orders with a small nod and placed a reassuring hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Be careful, Aaron."_

_In response to those parting words, Hotch barely made a sound and kept his focus on the task at hand. It wasn't about being careful. It was about being right. It was about solving this case and bringing a criminal to justice. Gideon was no criminal. But as Hotch entered the interrogation room, something struck him. The man he faced may have been Jason Gideon at one point in time but no longer. _

"_Jason," Hotch presented himself to his former teammate with a polite greeting as he sat across the table. "If you don't mind, __**I'd**__ like to ask you a few questions."_

_The tension could literally be seen lifted off of Gideon as his eyes met Hotch's. Suddenly a trace of the old friend he knew was in the room. "I was beginning to think you weren't even here."_

_A vague, fleeting resemblance of a smile touched the corner of Hotch's mouth. It wasn't genuine, rather an attempt to further encourage Gideon's level of comfort. "After five years? You think I'd pass up the chance to sit and chat with you like the old days?"_

"_Does that mean I'm free to go?" Gideon paused and looked Hotch directly in the eyes. His tone wasn't as friendly as before. "If you didn't come in here to drill me about the case, you must have found the true suspect."_

_It was beginning to show that Gideon wasn't part of the BAU any longer. His use of the word 'suspect' over 'un-sub' was just one hint that stuck out to Hotch. Even so, clearly the former BAU agent hadn't lost his profiling skills._

"_The evidence __**has**__ led us to suspect someone else but…"_

"_But what?" Gideon interrupted; the tone of his voice hinted with a touch of insult. "What is it that's led you to think I could have done this?"_

"_I didn't say you did."_

"_You were the one who issued an APB for my arrest, Hotch. Obviously, you think I'm involved."_

_How Gideon was granted all the information he had, Hotch wasn't sure. Either way, the one thing he was still certain of was that Gideon was hiding something. He could see it in the man's body language; hear it in his nouns and verbs. More than anything, there was a distance in his eyes… a mask… a façade of tranquil emotion. Gideon was nervous._

"_It's not that I think you're involved. I just have the feeling that there's something you're not telling me," as Hotch tried to be strait with his old friend, he couldn't help but force away that natural instinct to profile the accused. _

_Years ago, an agreement – more of a promise – was made among the members of the BAU to never profile each other. However it was never established whether or not that rule applied to one who left the team. Hotch couldn't decide. _

_Unlike Hotch's façade of a smile, Gideon flashed one that was more genuine. He crossed his arms and shook his head saying, "It's strange isn't it?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_How far we'll go in order to protect others."_

_These words intrigued Hotch. He raised an eyebrow, hardly making any attempt to conceal his suspicions, "I don't understand."_

_Gideon rested both palms face down against the cool steel of the table. Before explaining, he took a breath and kept his eyes on his hands, "My position in the BAU may have been filled by David Rossi but from what I can see, it was you who assumed my role in the team. You're softer now, Hotch. I can only guess that this came about after I left, you knew the team… Spencer especially needed someone they knew they could turn to. You've taken up certain mannerisms of mine. You're not exactly the drill sergeant type anymore, are you?"_

_Hotch listened carefully to the words Gideon chose to say. There was something behind every statement. But just what exactly was he getting at? While Hotch knew that they were pressed for time, he decided not to rush anything. He allowed Gideon to talk all he wanted about whatever he wanted. _

"_I guess you could say that," he agreed, slightly slouching in his chair. "I'm not sure if it was more about you leaving or…when I lost Hayley."_

_Sincere empathy appeared in Gideon's face, "I heard about that. I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

"_It's been hard." He confessed. "But… I still have Jack. It's not so hard when I remember that."_

_Silence fell on the room as neither party knew how to carry on that conversation. After awhile, Gideon spoke up first, "I noticed Rossi hasn't changed at all."_

_When Hotch was able to effortlessly release a chuckle, it startled him. "You'd be surprised. He's actually become more of a team player since he rejoined the BAU."_

_This sparked a pleasant domino effect of pleasant discussion. Stories of what life had been like for the both of them since Gideon's leave were swapped and even a few laughs were had. All the while, Hotch kept his eye on the clock and his mind on the case._

_After awhile, he decided to ease in again with some questions, "So if you've been traveling the country all this time, what were you doing so close to Quantico when they found you?"_

_Suddenly Gideon grew hesitant and Hotch worried that he was backtracking from the progress he had made. When an answer finally did come, it wasn't anything Hotch expected. "I've tried to make it a point to be in town around this time of year for Spencer's birthday."_

_There was nothing Hotch could do to conceal his confusion by this confession. "What do you mean? You've visited Spencer every year for his birthday?"_

"_No," Gideon answered regretfully, "I've just been close enough so that if I get the nerve to do so, I can."_

_This was all well and good but it wasn't helping the investigation. Time was running out. The sun was drawing closer to rising and Reid's mother and JJ's son were still unaccounted for. _

"_Jason," Hotch began but paused for a moment as if to properly prepare the words that were to follow, "I need you to come clean. If there is something that you know about what happened to our team…"_

"_This again? Hotch, I told you. I told Rossi. I had nothing to do with those explosions."_

"_But you know who did, don't you?"_

"_No! Dammit! Why are you pushing this on me?"_

_Gideon had lost his patience. It was time for Hotch to lose his. He rose from his seat and more or less snarled through grit teeth, "Gideon! Adrian Bale has Reid's mother and JJ's three-year-old boy! If you ever cared about this team, you will tell me what you know!"_

_Shock twisted the enraged expression in Gideon's face. "Bale? You think it's Bale who is responsible for the explopsions?" _

_Finally. Some major progress. _

"_We know he is. It was his design and we know that he escaped from prison six months ago. What we don't know is how you tie into all this."_

"_Hotch…"_

"_If you just come clean now maybe we can save two lives. As of now, if you don't-"_

"_There's NO way it can be Bale."_

_An uncomfortable tension fell back over the room and loomed over Hotch's shoulders. "What do you mean?"_

_Obviously Gideon had said more than he should have. Almost instantaneously with his last statement, frightful regret overwhelmed his features. Now all that was needed was a confession._

"_Come on Gideon! Talk!"_

"_I can't Hotch… you don't understand."_

"_YES! You can! Think! Think about Reid! His mother is all he has! If something happens to her and you know something…"_

"_BALE'S DEAD! Alright! He's dead! I saw the story on the news just after it happened and I went looking for him. He was looking for me and eventually we found each other. I killed him, Hotch!"_

_That was a little more than SSA Hotchner has expected. But there was more to come._

"_So if you've got the team looking for Adrian Bale… they're looking at this from the wrong angle."_

**-END FLACKBACK-**

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**Along with being the longest chapter so far, this was one of the hardest. I can't explain why but for some reason I just have no confidence when I write a scene with that includes Gideon. Hopefully, if any of you picked up on anything that was off, you'll let me know.**

**Like the other flashback, I was sure to begin with a piece of the story that you guys already know happened. Only this time the whole chapter was a flashback. Hope that wasn't too much time in the past for you. **

**Anyways, cheers. Gideon's secret is revealed. So who's the un-sub? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. I was slightly rushed at the end of this. Expect some minor changes/improvement in the ending dialogue.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_**Don't be dismayed by good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." - Richard Bach**_

An unseen shadow fell over the conference room. While its presence could not be detected by the human eye, it was painfully real to agents Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Garcia and Reid. The knowledge just bestowed upon them seemed to stop time.

Hotch presented the news to his team in the most professional manner he could. Gideon – their respected former colleague and dear friend had confessed to the murder of escape convict, Adrian Bale. This meant a great number of things. But the most important factor surrounding this discovery was brought back to them by Hotch.

"We've been looking at this un-sub all wrong. The only thing we can still say for certain is that this was an act of revenge. Whoever we're after is highly intelligent and patient. This couldn't have been planned over night. They know every detail about the team and obviously hold us responsible for something. Garcia."

The sudden change in Hotch's tone as he addressed the woman startled her mildly, "Y-yes sir."

"Bring up all the files you compiled earlier of possible un-subs that we've convicted in the past. Focus on anyone who was either released or has close ties to family. Chances are we could be looking at the work of a begrudging relative."

"Yes sir. Right away," those words left her lips as swiftly as she left the room.

"The rest of you start going over the evidence found at the scenes of the kidnappings. There's bound to be something we're over looking. Start working on a profile. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Everyone but Reid nodded, "Hotch... would it be possible for us to speak to Gideon?" All eyes darted back to the young man at his request. "I just… thought maybe before he's sent to-"

"Reid," Hotch interrupted and rather forcefully, "I have no idea how you managed to talk your way out of bed rest but you had better be gone by the time I get back to Quantico, do you understand? That's an order, Reid. If I see you in the office, you will be suspended on the spot."

There were a number of ways that Reid could have reacted to this order. However, the young genius never ceased to surprise his colleagues and this case was no different. The behavior he demonstrated next was nothing any one of them anticipated.

"Yes sir. I understand. … Sorry."

How odd it was. Where the team expected to witness concealed rage beneath a false calm, it was the exact opposite. Reid stared blankly at the table as Hotch continued t give orders to the other agents. He wore a sour expression for his team to see but only Rossi paid attention to the young man's eyes. For it was within those two pools of chestnut brown, Reid's true emotion could be read.

It was relief.

As the call came to an end, Morgan was the first to approach Reid. "Well kid, you heard the man. Let's get you back to the hospital."

Reid's lips folded thoughtfully as he shrugged away from Morgan's hand, "Actually, I'd feel a lot better if I just got someone else from a different unit to take me. You guys really need to work this profile so you find my mom and Henry in time."

Some of the world's most brilliant minds looked him in the eye and were unable to tell what it was that changed Spencer's attitude about the case. There were no tricks he could pull if another agent was with him and it wasn't like there was anywhere else for him to go. As odd as his teammates found his request, they couldn't quite place what Reid was hiding if anything at all.

He seemed genuinely tired; then again so were the rest of them. Perhaps that was what steered them off course from suspecting anything from Reid's shift in attitude.

Morgan turned to Rossi as if to ask for permission to allow what Reid was asking. With traces of suspicion dwindling in his tired eyes, the older agent gave the okay. "He's right. Since the un-sub has failed to contact us, we need all of our focus right here right now."

Reid smiled faintly and nodded. He allowed physical contact from Morgan this time, who gently patted his arm, "Go on, man. Just go get the help you need to get back on your feet and leave the rest to us. We won't let you down."

So much sincerity rang in those words; Reid couldn't help but smile a little more genuinely at his friend. "Thanks, Morgan." His eyes then flickered in Rossi's direction, then JJ's and the whole time, he still wore that same fond expression. "What a way to spend my birthday," he scoffed, "Alone in a hospital bed."

Suddenly that little fact dawned on his teammates. They'd forgotten entirely what the date was and expectedly so. In response to his remorseful statement, Reid's teammates flocked to him instantly.

JJ was the first to reach his side and very gently hug him. Garcia was next and gave him an ever so affectionate kiss on the cheek. Even Morgan apologized for not saying something and in his cool-guy manner, slapped palms with Reid and pulled him into a hug.

The only one who kept his distance and attention on the case files was Rossi. At least that's what he made the others think. In reality he was watching Reid like a hawk until the young man exited the room. Unaware of what Rossi had on his mind, Morgan led the team back into business.

"Alright… so this guy's obviously highly intelligent. He had it set up to where there were two scapegoats the bombs could be connected to. Not only that but he's made sure that if the attacks on us weren't successful, he could get to the next best thing in a matter of hours."

Just a moment off from interrupting Morgan, Rossi took charge of the conversation, "What about the notes that were found? 'I will take from him what he took from me.' If this isn't Bale we're looking at, it's possible that the message wasn't for Gideon."

"So… who was it for?"

"Garcia, how much evidence were you able to access from the scene of Henry's abduction?"

"Not a whole lot, sir."

"What about prints?"

"Not that I know of but the police only just got there. Maybe they'll find something."

"And at Diana Reid's? Were any prints found?"

When Garcia was unable to recall that answer, Morgan stepped in, "Rossi, what's this about?"

SSA David Rossi ran a hand through his hair and thoughtfully swept it down over his chin, "It's something Reid said outside."

'_My mother is out there and after losing Prentiss gone, we need everything we've got to solve this case.'_

"He didn't say Bale has my mother or… my mother is in danger. His words were, 'my mother is out there.'"

Between Garcia, Morgan and JJ was a shocked look of disbelief. Morgan was the first to voice the doubt the three of them shared, "You don't actually believe Diana Reid is the one behind all of this?"

Rather than answering with a simple yes or no, Rossi attempted to shed more light to his team about why he felt this way, "The un-sub we're looking for knows things – personal things about this team that no one outside the ___bureau_should know. Yet we know that Reid confides in his mother about everything. There's also the note… the note that was left that clearly suggests this is an act of revenge. But… it was never about the rest of us. 'I will take from you what you took from me.' That was written to Spencer. She's taken Henry, Spencer's godson because…" His words began to trail off; this is where his theory started to go cold.

"Come on, man," Morgan said before Rossi had a chance to collect his thoughts and start back up again, "This is crazy. We've all seen Reid with his mother. She dotes on the kid. There's no way she's the un-sub. And you know if Reid was here, he's probably throw down his gun and badge for even suggesting something like that."

"Morgan, the woman is mentally unstable. When Spencer was eighteen he had her committed and locked away for years. She's had time to perfect a façade. She's waited until the opportune moment to make him pay for what he did." Rossi seemed absolutely determined to believe this theory. But it had to be the lack of sleep talking.

Though Morgan wasn't quick to budge and believe, JJ felt an unsettling twist in her stomach. "Did you hear the way he mentioned his birthday." She mumbled almost to herself, "That wasn't like Spence at all; if anything he's always tried to avoid that kind of attention."

Rossi could tell where she was going, "He was trying to get a proper goodbye out of all of you without raising our suspicion. He knew if he reminded us that it was his birthday that the three of you would display some kind of affection and he wanted that… because…"

Feeling like a fool for not noticing the signs, Morgan finally jumped on board with the others, "Because he's probably known the truth since he took another look at that letter. The only reason he came back to the office was…"

"Was to say goodbye… he knows where she is."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**I am fully prepared to receive some BRUTAL criticism for this. When I came up with the idea it seemed so flawless but actually writing it out to make sense was hard as hell. I hope I didn't lose or confuse anyone. I hope no one's mad at me for turning Diana Reid into a deranged lunatic. **


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the pain shooting up and down Reid's body, he failed to falter. There wasn't time to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. It was excruciating. With every hasty step taken down the staircase, Reid cringed at the pain. His back and legs felt like they were on fire but he couldn't slow down.

At any moment, his team could discover the truth and come after him. His nerves ached at the thought. It had been a risk to come back to the office but he had to say goodbye.

Once Reid reached the front desk at the ground floor and was handed a set of keys to one of the FBI's black SUV's he felt a little better. No one was intervening just yet and that meant that his team was still in the dark.

'Now as long as I can just get a decent head start…," he mused quietly to himself as the engine of the vehicle started up at the flick of his wrist.

The fact that he had made it this far pleased and baffled him. For a minute back there in the office, he worried that Rossi saw through his act on the spot. This didn't appear to be so as Reid managed to get five miles away from headquarters before his phone started buzzing.

Calls came through frantically with just seconds in between. Morgan was the first to call. Then it was JJ. Then Morgan again. Then Rossi. Then Garcia. And Morgan again. And JJ again. And finally Hotch's name flashed against the screen of his phone. So the team now knew and had alerted Hotch as well.

The calls triggered a bittersweet smile against Reid's lips as it was a wonderful and awful fact that his dearest friends were desperately trying to contact him. While it brought some warmth to his heart to see their blatant desperation to reach him, Reid was aware of the tech-savvy skills of Penelope Garcia. She could probably track down the location of his cell even if he wasn't using it.

With this in mind, Reid gave on last look at the cellular the device that buzzed in his hand with the name JJ flashing across it. He wore a sincere and apologetic expression as he didn't think twice, chucking it out the window. If he could help it, he had to do this alone… without the others.

Because there was no way they would understand what he had to do.

Reality was brutalizing the birthday boy. As he played out the different scenarios this day could end with, his mind strayed back to a moment he used to treasure.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Oh… Spencer… this place is so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."_

_Tears glistened in Diana Reid's eyes as her gaze wandered from the majestic beauty surrounding her to the sight of her son standing next to her. It was the first significant outing they spent together following her release from the institution. _

_Diana's adoring smile brought so much joy to her son's heart. With a similar expression on his face, Spencer replied, "I knew you would like this place and if you want we can make this a weekly or monthly thing. One of the best things about it is that not a lot of people know about it. We could come out here… and just… read or… have a picnic or something?"_

_She laughed and Spencer loved the sound of his mother's laugh. Even more so, he loved the feeling of her arms around him. It sent him back decades to when he was just a little boy and she was his protector. _

"_I'd love that." _

_But that's when the memory turned dark. And at the time, Spencer didn't fully know just what his mother meant by the following words she used. Now that he looked back… it was all too clear. _

"_It's just so lovely. This is just the kind of place where I would want to be at the end."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

It didn't even occur to Reid that he was crying until his vision became so distorted that he couldn't see the road. His fingers hastily swiped across his eyes and he sniffed back oncoming tears.

Glancing into the rearview mirror to take the turn that would ultimately change his life forever, Reid felt a twinge of guilt stabbing at his chest. He knew that his main concern should have been Henry and how exactly he would explain to JJ if anything happened to her little boy. But something in Reid's gut told him that Henry wasn't in any danger. This had never been about the others. This was all about him. It was between him and his mother.

"_**Come mothers and fathers throughout the land and don't criticize what you can't understand." – Bob Dylan**_

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**So if you didn't hate me before I bet just a teeny part of you wants to rip my head off for this, right? Sorry if you think that I'm dragging it out. I really don't mean to. I just write how it comes naturally.**

**P.S. There is a piece of music that was used in an episode of Criminal Minds that I listened to over and over again while writing this. It's called 'To Build a Home' by The Cinematic Orchestra. If you have the time/patience to go back and re-read this, I'd suggest doing so while listening to that song. **

**P.S.S. Cookies to anyone who understands why I used a quote of Bob Dylan's.**


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Time is more valuable than money. You can get more money, but you cannot get more time.**__**" – Jim Rohn**_

"Aaron, we have a problem."

Three members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit stood present as the conference call to their boss went through. However, only SSA David Rossi had the stomach to tell him the situation as they knew it.

"Reid's gone. It's highly possible that his mother is the un-sub. We think he's had it figured out since he left the hospital. He slipped out of here with one of the BAU's SUV's and unless we're sorely mistaken, we think he's gone to confront his mother."

Of all the possible reasons for his team to call, Hotch never would have predicted that they would present him with news like this. Judging by the silence that followed, it was more than he knew what to do with.

"Hotch?"

Finally a response came from the other end of the line, "And you have no idea where he could have gone?"

Morgan gathered his thoughts enough to join the conversation, "We could alert the local police to set up road blocks for the SUV but…"

"No." Hotch's answer to that was firm and quick. From the passenger's seat in a Woodbridge Police patrol car, he glanced at the officer at his side and went on to say, "Reid isn't a threat and if we get anyone else involved at this point it's just going to end worse."

Irritation blatantly rang in Morgan's voice as he came back with, "Then what are we supposed to do, Hotch? The kid's not thinking strait and… if you'd have seen him man… it almost seems like he only came back here to say goodbye to us."

What _**were**_ they supposed to do? It was one of those moments where even Hotch felt completely helpless. Without knowing where Reid had gone, there was hardly any chance of coming to his aid. By the way his teammates were talking, it sounded as if Reid had made his mind up to die anyway. Maybe contacting the police wasn't the worst idea.

"Guys," That God-given solace entered the room and lifted the dampened spirits with her words, "I just remembered that a few months ago the BAU installed a select few of the SUV's we use with GPS trackers. I managed to get into the system that traces these vehicles and… and I think I found where Reid's going."

"What? Where! Where is he?"

"Well I-I had to walk out of the room to tell you guys but from what I last saw he's heading northbound on Jefferson Davis Highway."

The team looked at one another with confusion burning in their eyes and Hotch's voice came from the device on the table, "Are you all sure about this theory on his mother. If he's northbound on Jefferson, isn't it possible he's on his way to visit Gideon?"

Garcia hesitated for a moment before stammering, "I… I-I don't know. I guess it's possible."

"Go back and keep watching his route," Rossi instructed Garcia then turned his attention back to the conference call. "Hotch we'll call you from the car. We're going after him."

As the rest of the team headed out, Garcia followed her orders and raced back to her office. Immediately upon returning to her seat, she had just cause to reconnect with her boss.

"Yeah Garcia?"

"Sir, it looks like Reid just made a left turn on Neabsco Road… towards the Leesylvania State Park."

Glancing out the window, Hotch could tell by his surroundings that he wasn't too far from said location. As she was still on the line, Garcia overheard her boss instruct the police office driving to turn around and switch on the siren.

"Garcia, keep me on the line and connect us to Rossi and the others. I can't be more than five minutes away from where he is, keep your eye on his every move and tell me exactly where to go to find him. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir. I'll get Rossi on no-… oh."

Hotch didn't like the sound of that 'oh'. "What is it?"

"Th-the car stopped moving, sir. I… I don't think he's driving anymore. Wherever he goes from here is probably on foot but I can give you the exact location of where the vehicle is."

There came an earsplitting screech from the tires of the police car as it took the turn onto Neabsco Road in a rather disorderly fashion. Hotch spoke over the ruckus in the background with determination and despair tainting his voice. "Just hurry, Garcia. We're running out of time."

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**Shortest chapter so far but don't worry – unless something ENTIRELY unexpected happens to occur – this should be second to the last. **


	15. Chapter 15

Twigs snapped beneath every step Reid took deeper into the wooded area. Despite the challenge he knew awaited him, somehow the young doctor felt a sense of relief. He had made it this far avoiding any hindrance. Above all else, the greatest calming factor was that he **knew** it would all be over soon.

At the end of an unmarked trail, the young Dr. Reid came to a familiar clearing near the water. There was a light breeze on the air and a comforting sound fluttered down from the swaying trees behind him. Not far off the coast, he could see the aquatic state line that separated Maryland and Virginia.

More importantly, he could see her. He could see her – his mother – who was now just a few feet away. He could see her – his mother – holding his godson. He could see her – his mother – holding his godson – Henry.

"Henry," Reid called out to the three-year-old in a way that wouldn't frighten him anymore than already was. "It's going to be alright. I'm here."

Choked sobs escaped the little child as he clearly being held against his will. "Uncle Spence." He only managed to utter a stifled whimper of his godfather's name.

That small and defenseless cry was a sound that Reid knew would haunt him for years if he made it out of this alive. It broke his spirits to see Henry in the clutches of one who meant to cause him harm. The pain Reid felt amplified immensely knowing it was his mother.

Diana was entirely devoid of all emotion. Her face was a blank canvas of apathy. She held Henry still by the shoulder and concealed what Reid could only assume was a weapon in her other hand.

"Mom," he breathed and took another step closer to the water, "Mom please… please let Henry go. You know he's got nothing to do wi-"

"Stop!" Diana snapped and revealed to him the firearm she held at her side. Reid guessed that she probably took it when she ambushed Will at his apartment and took Henry.

The young man went still as instructed and faced the barrel of a gun at the hands of his own mother. Even so, the thought of simply reaching for his did not even cross Reid's mind.

"How does it feel, Spencer?" Her icy words were like a bitter winter's chill, sending a shiver down his spine, "Even if this little brat is just your godson, I know how much you love him. How has it affected you, knowing that he's in danger? Are you afraid? Are you nervous? Are you an unmanageable, paranoid WRECK?"

Though Reid had tried to avoid asking himself why, his mother's actions were becoming clearer to him. But words were beyond him at this point and she had more to say. Or rather, she had more to spout hatefully at her ungrateful bastard of son.

"You! I did everything I could to protect you and what did I get in return? You sent me away! You locked me up as if I were some kind of animal!"

Henry didn't understand. He just couldn't grasp the concept of what was going on. He just didn't know why. Why? Why was this mean lady screaming at Uncle Spencer? And why? Why was Uncle Spencer crying?

While there was no detecting his weakness from the sound of his voice, Reid's eyes welled with tears as he tried once again to move closer, "I am so… so sorry. I'm sorry. Mom I… I thought I was doing the right thing. I just… I wanted to help you… I-"

"Help me?" Diana snarled and dug her hungry claws through Henry's sweater, into his shoulder, "You left all alone! All alone! You weren't there! And now you know! You know how it was for me to feel such fear… I was afraid I could have lost my baby and the pain I went through trying to protect you…"

As the woman's grit and anger began to wither, so did her aim. The gun lowered until it was pointed at the ground and Diana began to sob.

"You… took… you took my life from me," her soft and broken statement trailed off into inaudible rambling that Reid didn't have time to distinguish. Once Diana released her firm grasp on Henry, the young man signaled for the boy to come to him quickly.

Without even thinking about it, Henry sprinted to his godfather's side. The first thing Reid wanted to do was hug him but he knew that was too risky. Instead, he made sure Henry was safe and standing behind him.

Now he just had to think of a way to talk his mother into giving up the gun.

"Mom," he began again in the same pleading tone, "Please just give me the gun… and I… I swear to God… I… I'll…"

But what could he do? It was a sentence that he could finish and in the end it didn't matter because he never got the chance. For it was at that moment that Hotch appeared out of the brush and approached them with his gun drawn.

"REID! DON'T MOVE!"

That was an order he just didn't follow. Maybe it was natural impulse or protective instinct. Whatever the case, Reid whirled around and drew his gun. It was a position he never thought possible. But the young genius found himself pointing his gun directly at his boss; directly at Hotch.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I can't let you take her."

After that, the seconds moved too fast to catch but too slow to run away from. What Reid didn't know was that an uninformed officer was trailing not too far behind Hotch as back up.

Reid wouldn't shoot. Hotch knew that. Even if Reid didn't, Hotch knew. But the officer in the woods didn't know that either. Seeing a gun drawn and pointed at the FBI agent he assisted out here understandably prompted him to raise his own firearm and aim for Reid.

"WAIT! STAND DOWN!"

It was an order that couldn't have made a difference. A shot was fired. Henry screamed. And Reid fell. Not before he locked his gaze with Hotch's and with his eyes alone, exclaimed,

"I'm sorry for everything."

Hotch screamed Reid's name. He wanted to go after the officer that took the shot. But when he hit the ground and Hotch laid eyes on the woman standing behind him, SSA Aaron Hotchner knew that the bullet that took down Dr. Spencer Reid had not come from the woods.

While a complete stranger mourned the death of her son, Diana stood silent for a moment with the gun shaking in her hands. Her listless expression remained just that as she looked over Spencer's lifeless form.

Hotch, who was already kneeling at Reid's side with Henry scooped in his arms, waited for the blast to come from behind him and sure enough… it did. Diana Reid received a shot directly to the face which knocked her back, cascading down into a watery grave.

Not ten feet from where she landed, Hotch's trembling hands fumbled to find that like mother, like son, Reid's eyes were already closed. His chest didn't rise and fall. His face was pale.

It was an unbearable sight to look upon and it caused Hotch to fall back and cling to Henry just as desperately as the boy clung to him. The two of them remained like that until the sweet sound of Henry's mother calling him brought them back to reality.

As JJ and the others were still fair distance from the two bodies, they could only rejoice at the sight of Henry alive and well. But it was Morgan who saw the scene first. While JJ wept and delighted over her son's safe return, Derek gathered the courage to face the inevitable at Hotch's side.

Reid had been right.

It was over at last.

"_**Il était un grand patriote, un humanitaire, un ami fidèle, à condition, bien sûr, il est bien mort." – Voltaire**_

**~ Author's Notes ~**

**Well guys... that's it. That's how it ends. If possible, I'd really love to hear what all of you thought. Remember now, this was my first fan fiction so maybe don't go too ballistic. Well… no go ahead. Because I REALLY think there's something missing from this. So have at it.**

I'll tell you now that this whole idea came about one day as I was randomly pondering how the writer's would kill off Reid. I had this image in my head of him dying and that just led to a whole heap of things I didn't expect. I'm glad it did though because I enjoyed sharing this with you all.

One other thing I would like to share is that now that the story is over, I can tell you that I absolutely DESPISE the title. When I came up with it, I just thought it was so clever. It was geared toward Gideon's return and Reid's death. But then after awhile I just couldn't believe I actually went with that lame ass title. So... yeah. Bleh.

Anyhow, thank you to everyone for your support! I appreciate all the love I've received. Now that the story is finished, PLEASE do let me know what you thought. Because whether or not I start another fic is up to you guys. 

**Now that it's all over... whaddya say? Do you guys want more from me?**

**P.S. For those of you who are pissed about the ending, I suggest you translate the closing quote. It may give you reason to hope. ;)**


End file.
